


Thoughts in the shower

by asvlm



Series: The solos [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quicky I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts in the shower

The shower was warn, pressing Roy further into the warming distraction. There was little he needed to do, when he was in there, but think of the feelings he always wanted to indulge in. As a man of the military, there was his control he always needed to worry about. He wasn’t happy when he had to press down thoughts and desires, though to ascend to the ranking he so desired, it was required. 

Yet, in this hot, pounding water, Roy didn’t need to think of anything but those desired he so desired to entertain. Thoughts of tight leather pants, of a black shirt that clung when covered with sweat, blond hair that was longer than his first love’s, of a body shorter, and taunt, and so damn edible. He wanted to press his body to the shorter’s, to step behind him, with their bodies flush, and whisper into his ear. The thoughts, once started, weren’t going to stop. 

His eyes closed, and he started to think. His hand moved to his cock, the slightly above average, six and a half inch length, starting to gently stroke it, teasing himself to hardness. He had been that way, anyway, and he felt his body start to tense, with the thoughts of what he was going to be able to do, when that time came. 

His thoughts moved to pressing Edward against a wall, his front pressed hard to the ungiving stone, and his back pressed to Roy’s hard stomach. His hands would be up, and Roy would grab them, and hold them with one hand, and he would then press his cock against his ass, and his lips would move to mutter deep, dark ideas, ones he wanted to employ against the other. Words of fucking and gripping, of pressing and pulling, of thrusting, of positions, of so many things. 

Roy could imagine the little moans and whimpers that Ed would give out, and the bits of his hair were sticking to his face. He made them into bits of sweat from him fucking into Ed, though it was only his hand. The heat he normally had from his hands was nearly scorching, and he gripped a little tighter, his other hand fisting and soft gasps and moans appearing from him. His body was tense, as he pretended that it was Ed, and the other’s reaction to seeing Roy’s strong muscles, his moaning and the deep thoughts and actions. There was a growl, and his mind turned back to the previous thoughts, against the wall. 

His pants would not last long, and Roy would certainly have pushed them down his thighs enough to get at his ass, and he’d suck a couple fingers, before pressing them into that tight ring. A groan, and Roy would press them in as fast as he could. He would pull his cock out, and thrust nearly violently into the other, and the fantasy cut off as he felt himself start to spend himself against the wall, and he imagined it was Ed, his tight hole spasming around his body, as he pressed deeper, making sure his sperm would stay in the younger, and shit if it wasn’t the most tantalizing thought. 

He let a slightly different one fill him as he lightly stroke himself, to keep coming, and to let the orgasm last just that much longer. Thoughts of Ed moaning softly, as he felt Roy finish inside him, thoughts of more moans and swears, and a murmured phrase, one he never could hear enough of. 

“I love you, too, Fullmetal.” 

It was that moment he heard the bathroom door open, and that very same person entered, only to pause, having heard that, which only elicited a curse from Roy. 


End file.
